Redwood Cigarettes
miniatur|Das Redwood-Logo (2013) miniatur|Ein historisches Logo (1947) Redwood Cigarettes ist ein Tabakwarenhersteller aus Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars und Grand Theft Auto V, der auf basiert. Der Geschäftsführer ist Ken Silverman. Das Unternehmen ist unter der Rufnummer 667-555-0911 erreichbar und warb früher mit dem Slogan „The Rough Puff“, 2008 mit „When Stress is about to get you, get a Redwood“ und in GTA Online auch mit „Vaping is for Losers“ (dt. Dampfen ist was für Verlierer). In Grand Theft Auto Online ist es möglich, eine Schachtel Redwood für sechs Dollar zu erwerben und zu rauchen. Es gibt zwei Sorten von Redwood: normale und Redwood Gold. Beide Schachteln kosten in GTA V am Automaten 7,50 Dollar und – laut einem Plakat – bei Rob’s Liquor 4,19 Dollar. 2008 betreibt das Unternehmen ein Lager in Port Tudor. Werbespot (1984) miniatur|Eine alte Werbung von Redwood Zum Anhören hier klicken. * Vater'''Stimme: Ed McMann:' Mein Sohn ist ganz wie der Vater. * '''Bobby:' Ich mag Rasieren, darf ich mich rasieren, Mom? * Schwester: Ah, Bobby will wie sein Vater sein! * Bobby: Mom, darf ich bitte das Urinal benutzen? Mom, darf ich mich an den Eiern kratzen? * Mutter: Noch nicht, Bobcat! Aber eine Sache erlaube ich dir sofort: Rauchen! (singt) Redwood Junior! * Bobby: Cool! * Vater: Ich wusste, dass er noch nicht für den Genuss einer Redwood-Zigarette bereit war. * Mutter: Darum sind Redwood-Junior-Zucker-Zigaretten dein bester Freund. Außerdem... * Vater: ...fühlt er sich wie ein Mann! * Mutter: Und er wird so weit gehen, dass er rauchen möchte! * Bobby: Cool! Ich liebe Rauchen! * Vater: Und wissen Sie, was noch besser ist? Redwood Junior enthält echte Redwood-Belohnungspunkte! Das heißt, während Bobby was fürs Leben lernt, hilft er mir dabei, tolle Preise zu gewinnen. Jetzt ist mein Traum von einem Redwood-Fitnessraum endlich Realität geworden! * Mutter ''(singt)'': Redwood Junior! Redwood Junior schmeckt am besten. Zucker-Zigaretten sind zum Testen. Bringt ihn so schnell wie möglich ans Rauchen heran. Wie wär’s mit einer Redwood Junior, kleiner Mann? (flüstert) Redwood Junior, yeah... Werbespot (1992) miniatur|Redwood-Pop-Art aus GTA V miniatur|Ein Pop-Art-Gemälde aus „[[The Diamond Casino & Resort“ mit verschiedenen Marken des GTA-Universums, unter anderem Redwood (mittig, das zweite Bild von links). Es teilt sich das Rechteck mit Pißwasser]] * Mann: Man sagt, in Los Santos zu leben ist gleichzustellen mit einer Schachtel am Tag zu rauchen. Wenn das so ist, muss ich mich entscheiden... (Pferd wiehert) * Mann: Also hab ich Redwood gewählt. * Mann 2: Ich hab meinen Körper für Drogengeld auf der Straße verkauft. Jetzt hab ich damit abgeschlossen und hab ’ne Frau und geh zur Kirche. Und ich verdank es alles Redwood Cigarettes. (Pferd wiehert) * Frau: Manchmal, wenn ich echt gestresst bin, schlag ich meine Kinder mit allem, was mir in die Hände kommt. Seit ich Redwood rauche, kann ich endlich wieder relaxen, 20 oder 30 Mal am Tag. Ich weiß, dass es mir schadet, aber was ist wichtiger? Ich oder meine Kinder? (Pferd wiehert) * Sprecherin: Stress tötet jedes Jahr Millionen Menschen und verursacht Scheidungen, Autounfälle und sogar Krieg. Wenn Stress dabei ist, Sie zu holen, nehmen Sie Redwood. (Pferd wiehert) * Sprecherin: Redwood Cigarettes – stolzer Sponsor des LS-City-Marathons. Träger miniatur|In „[[After Hours“ schmuggelt man Tabakprodukte, unter anderem auch Redwood-Zigaretten]] Passanten, die Redwood-Bekleidung oder -Zubehör tragen. Grand Theft Auto V und Online * mp_f_freemode_01_mp_f_airraces_01 (als Sponsor auf Kleidung) * mp_m_freemode_01_mp_m_airraces_01 (als Sponsor auf Kleidung) Trivia miniatur|Redwood Gold * Rob’s Liquor verkauft die Schachtel für 4,19 Dollar, Willie’s Supermarket im Sonderangebot (!) für 5,49 Dollar. * Ammu-Nation bietet 1998 pünktlich zur 2000-Wende ein „The Strongest will Survive“-Set an, das eine Anhängerladung Logger Beer, Sprengkörper sowie Munition, um ein kleines Land zu vernichten, und Redwood-Zigaretten enthält. * In San Andreas präsentiert Redwood die „Tight End Zone“ auf WCTR. * In Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned und Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony wirbt Redwood auf Bati Customs für sich, in GTA V auf dessen Nachfolger. * In GTA V sponsert das Unternehmen einige Abfalleimer des Los Santos Department of Sanitation und die Cunning-Stunts-Rennen. Auf dem Videowürfel im Arena War präsentiert Redwood Gold eine Publikumsszene, in der eine Rapperin zu sehen ist. Siehe auch * Redwood Cigarettes’ Lifeinvader-Profil * Redwood Cigarettes’ Lifeinvader-Profil (Social Club) * redwoodcigarettes.com Weblinks * Der Werbespot von 1992 zum Anhören Fußnoten en: Redwood Cigarettes es: Redwood ru: Redwood Cigarettes pl: Redwood Cigarettes Kategorie:Hersteller Kategorie:LCN-41-Unternehmen Kategorie:Tabakprodukte Kategorie:Werbespots Kategorie:Übersetzungen